warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vurg Aradeon
Archmage Vurg Aradeon is an established mentor at the Stormwind Academy of Arcane sciences, otherwise known as The Wizards Sanctum. Currently on leave due to magocratic duties in Dalaran. =Early Life= Vurg Aradeon was born and raised in the one of the last bastions of Human power, Stormwind City. His parents, a pair of middle-class magi in the Stormwind Army. Shortly after his seventh birthday, his mother and father began his training. He was taught the most basic spells in the school of Frost magic. Surprised by his quick grasp of frost they recognized his talent for weilding magics, and continued to teach and train him harder and harder. When Vurg was at the age of nine, he was enrolled in the school for the magically gifted and talented. Where he was trained by a battlemage, expanding Vurg's knowledge from spell-based offense to integrate the bow, the sword and the stave. In addition to the newfound grasp of melee offense and defense - the battlemage also introduced defensive magics to the child. Teaching him how to channel magical energy to shield himself or others from harm. Vurg progressed well, advancing through the ranks far quicker than most would have anticipated, even surpassing his mentors! The headmaster, who had been monitoring Vurg's progress since his admission, offered Vurg additional teaching, this time in the powerful school of Fire. Now maturing into adolescency - Vurg grasped the destructive power being offered to him quickly. And had obtained all possible knowledge the school had to offer. When he had no school education remaining, Vurg expressed an almost fanatical love of reading, he would spend hours upon hours in the Stormwind library reading of Magi and their Tales. One of his favourite stories was that of the Kirin Tor, the magi of Dalaran that cataloged and researched every new spell they came across. And the tales of their ever-growing library. Dalaran It was around the same time, rumours of the shielded city of Dalaran re-appearing began to spread. About how the once, humongous forcefield in the Alterac Mountain had faded and left just a crater in it's wake. Vurg, now 17 bid his parents farewell and travelled from the haven of Stormwind to pursue these rumours and find out what had happened. Always eager to somehow find entrance to Dalaran, he made his way to the location mentioned. It was here he met estranged people, ranting about the Northrend expeditions coming back with strange reports. Vurg was scarcely knowledged about Northrend, the mythical land of the scourge. Despite this, he gathered what information he could. Learning that a floating citadel had been reported in the central location of crystalsong. Desperate to see this for himself, he raced back to Stormwind as his thoughts developed and grew excessively absurd. Excited beyond beleif, Vurg hopped onto the next boat to Northrend - next stop Howling Fjord. Upon arrival, wild with excitement - he made way to crystalsong, braving the deadly beasts that populated the lands inbetween. Alone, and isolated, Vurg trekked on through the howling plains of barren land until he reached a vast land brimming with silver trees. A crystallite, magnificent view - The Azure Front. As Vurg hiked across this land, he gazed around at the sheer magical aura this place held. Barren as it was, it was a beautiful sight indeed. Eventually, upon looking up at the star-lit sky. Vurg began to spot hanging stalactites in the sky. He had reached the floating citadel and could see the forming of the large, violet towers fabled to be the city of Dalaran. He uttered a few words under his breath and began to float upwards towards the kingdom. The spires and buildings were in plain sight now as he came in for the descent. His feet landed on the paved streets which were crowded by magi hurrying to one place or another. Until he saw it, right infront of his very eyes. The Spell Archives of Dalaran. The Library Vurg hurried into the library and grabbed as many books as he could carry, placing them on a table and sitting down. He began to read. Hours had passed and Vurg's knowledge of the magic schools had increased. However, there was a school unknown to him. Called 'The arcane' which, apparently was hidden from magi to protect themselves, as it can corrupt the unprepared into a seething addiction that consumes their mind. Despite the warnings, Vurg openly practised basic arcane spells. Which he grew fond of and advanced in quickly. While casting a newfound spell, Vurg was approached by an elderly magi - who seemed to be intersested in vurgs practise of the arcane. He would not reveal his name or his allegiance, however he simply handed a note to Vurg, nodded and walked away. Vurg unravelled the note, which was creased and scrunched up. It was from Lord Rhonin, he told Vurg of a powerful mage located in a hidden sanctum in Dalaran. Encased in the note was a small map, which supposedly lead to the sanctum. Vurg placed his books back on the shelves and walked out, the sun blinding him momentarily due to his prolonged period of time in the library. He followed the written directions, and reached the end - there was nothing there! He glanced around the area, there was merely a fountain and a small amount of shrubbery. On closer inspection, there was a book to the side of the fountain. Intrigued, Vurg opened the book and read the title - "The Schools of Arcane Magic - Mastery" when he read this aloud, he was surrounded by a strange mist and teleported away. He found himself in the Violet Hold, infront of a wizard-looking man. Who introduced himself as Archmage Vargoth. Vargoth spoke of the arcane magics and offered to aid Vurg in his self-teaching. Vurg remained in the Archmages quarters for over 3 years. And it was in those three years he mastered the final school of Magic and earned the Archmage title. At the age of 21, having mastered all of the - beneficial - schools of magic. He was offered a place to be a mentor in the Wizards Sanctum, where it had all began. He occasionally returns there - however, is on official leave to Dalaran. Still reading the books to expand his nigh-on encyclopedic mind. =Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian.= It is in these books that Vurg, at the age of 27 read about the staff of Medivh, and it's destruction at the hands of Archimonde. The books told of the splinters, base and head falling into the wrong hands. Tales of Kel'Thuzad - the Archlich - and his underlings holding the majority of the stave, along with C'thun somehow in possession of the base. He studied their locations, and forms for a long while, spending a solid 8 months in the library. Eventually, he made way to Naxxramas to confront the Archlich. Within twenty seconds of stepping foot in Naxxramas, Vurg found himself surrounded. Acting calm and collected - he dispatched of the demonic beings quickly and efficiently. Collecting the splinters on the way. Fighting his way to the Archlich's chamber, he fought a long, and tiring battle with Kel'Thuzad. Eventually, Kel'Thuzad cast a spell, silencing Vurg and teleporting him out of Naxxramas. Dissapointed, but not disheartened, Vurg travelled back to Dalaran and asked the Kirin Tor for help. The Kirin Tor sent word to the armies of the Alliance, who had a brief period of sanctuary due to the Horde army being occupied with the continent of Northrend. The Alliance sent One thousand experienced men to aid Vurg with his cause, describing it as a "Beneficial cause of Knowledge toward the arcanum." Vurg and his new allies marched into the dread citadel once more, having to slay more of the Archlich's liutenants. Gathering all 40 splinters of Atiesh. Again, marching into the Archlich's quarters, he was surprised to see the determination of Vurg, who quickly lay waste to the beast with the help of his comerades. Vurg was now in possession of the head of Atiesh, all that was left was the Base. To Silithus! The remaining portion of the army - alongside Vurg - marched on towards the Silithid of An'quiraj. This battle proved harder than expected, the Silithid had been greatly underestimated. And many of the troops fell in battle to even the lowest ranked of the silithid army. It took the greatest of efforts and a large sacrifice to merely get past the scarab wall. There were moments when Vurg doubted himself, yet - he still fought on. After months of battle, the now-small army and Vurg had been fighting valiantly for half a year, and had established camps within the gates of An'quiraj. They managed one, final push towards C'thun. And broke through his hardened defenses. Upon reaching C'thun, they immediately launched themselves into battle. C'thun was soon overwhelemed and defeated. Vurg took the remaining part of Atiesh. As soon as he lay hands on the base, a bright glow surrounded him, almost blinding his allies. The pieces of the stave began joining together, and - as the head finally came into contact with the rest of the mythical weapon. A large burst of energy emitted from it. Knocking the victorious army to the ground. Vurg still remained on one knee, grasping the stave tightly. However, something was terribly wrong - despite the large explosion of pure power, he himself felt no power come from the item. And, the fabled white mist wasn't surrounding it - this was all he had read about, where was the immense power Atiesh fed to it's weilder? Vurg returned to Stormwind a hero, holding his new weapon high. However - this was all behind a fake smile, he was devastated that it's power was nowhere to be found. So, he took it to the wizard sanctum to be examined, however - they couldn't find anything wrong with it. They recommended taking it to the Temple of the Light, and asking the priests there if they could determine where the spirit of atiesh had gone. With a look of dissapointment on his face, he slunked into the church. Immediately, the priests flinched, gasping at the staff. Confused, Vurg asked one of them what was wrong. "That staff, it's. Tainted!" He gasped. The local arch bishop, Benedictus advised Vurg to take the stave to the cursed city of Stratholme, to the last remaining piece of consecrated earth in the city. And excorcise the demonic soul within Atiesh. Vurg travelled to Stratholme, and fought through the demonic scourge taint with his army. Looking deep into the blighted city, he found the last remaining holy ground in the damned place. He placed the stave on the ground and stepped back. A demon projected from the stave and attempted to attack Vurg, however - with a quick blast of Arcane energy, the beast was slain quicker than it was summoned. Vurg kept watch of the stave as the arcane aura was once more, surrounding it. He carefully stepped forward and placed a hand on the weapon. As he did, the pure energy was emitted once more, however. This time - it was concentrated onto Vurg. Sending him flying backwards. The staff gradually seemed to control it's sudden flux of energy, then bound itself to Vurg's soul. Atiesh was now his.